smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Isis (Episode)
|season=Season 10 |episode=5 (201 in total) |air_date=October 22, 2010 |previous_episode=Homecoming |next_episode=Harvest }}"Isis" is the fifth episode in the tenth season of Smallville, and the two hundred-first episode overall. It aired on October 22, 2010. Summary decides to tell that she knows he's the Blur, but she accidentally activates an ancient artifact that transforms her into the goddess Isis, complete with superpowers of her own. Clark and reluctantly decide to ask for help with Lois. Meanwhile, after witnesses Lois as Isis using her superpowers, she concludes Lois is the Blur and sets out to prove it. Recap Oliver is taking a tour of the Metropolis Museum while discussing his big entrance as with its curator, Adrianna. Adrianna talks about how she wants to put him in a harness and helmet, much to Oliver's dismay. Tess comes in and pokes fun at Oliver, saying that he is nothing more than a caricature of himself and wonders what he is up to. Oliver responds by asking her whether or not she even knows real love anymore. After speaking to an employee, Adrianna informs Oliver and Tess that the amulet of Isis is missing from the show's pieces; she also tells them that the amulet is cursed and whoever posses it is doomed to spend eternity in the underworld. Back at the , Lois is rehearsing how she is going to tell Clark that she knows his secret. She grabs her bag as she says to herself that "by tomorrow you'll be living in a brand new world," unaware that she had accidentally packed the amulet in her bag. Oliver, back in his office, is on the phone trying to find out what happened to the amulet when Clark comes in and tells him that he is planning to tell Lois his secret. Oliver is surprised and wonders why now. Clark tells him of the future he saw when he was with , and Oliver encourages him to go for it, telling him that coming out was the best thing Oliver had ever done. To help illustrate his point, he also shows him a table full of gift baskets his fans have sent him, including a cereal box with a Green Arrow cartoon on the cover. Clark reminds him of when he revealed his secret to Lois and how it led to their break-up. Oliver notes that he and Lois were never meant to be together, but because Lois loves Clark, Clark is a lucky man. Oliver, making his final point, asks Clark what he is willing to risk for love. Back at the Daily Planet, Lois is rearranging her and Clark's desks and placing things in order as she prepares to tell him she knows. Clark walks in nervously and they both begin to tell each other about their respective secrets when they are interrupted by a desk being slammed into theirs. Cat Grant then appears and begins to undermine Lois by trying to get Clark to work on a story with her about the missing amulet of Isis. Clark defends Lois, with both of them being annoyed at Cat's entrance. Lois reveals that she is covering the Gala for Oliver and turns Cat down on working together on a prospective story. Clark leaves and subtly tells Lois to meet him on the roof in five minutes. Lois is ecstatic at Clark's message and heads to the roof. She starts to prepare herself for what she is hoping to be the moment he tells her he is the Blur. She looks for her lucky lipstick and is shocked to find the missing amulet instead. When holding it up to the sun, she is subsequently possessed by the spirit of Isis. Clark arrives and tells the person whom he thinks is Lois, albeit badly, that he is the Blur; to which she responds that the news is unimportant to her. While Clark is stunned, Isis/Lois suddenly flies away after declaring that she is now Isis. Clark is seen at Watchtower looking for Carter Hall, though he is offline and is not responding to any calls. Oliver arrives and rejects Clark's suggestion that they ask Tess for help. He mentions that she can never replace Chloe and that he canceled the Gala. He brings Clark information on Isis and Osiris and their mythology. Clark sets out to find Isis who is after Osiris' heart, but is briefly stopped by Oliver, who reveals that if Osiris is brought back to life, hell will be unleashed on Earth. At the museum, Cat is snooping around when she sees Isis/Lois rip open a metal door and send a security guard flying. Isis/Lois heads towards the crate containing Osiris' heart and rips off the lid. Cat declares that she won't let Lois get away with another crime and begins to take a picture of her. Clark arrives and superspeeds Cat away to a café as she takes a picture of a coffee mug instead. She stands up, clearly disoriented and confused. Clark returns to the museum to find the crate empty. As he leaves, he fixes the door Isis/Lois ripped open and speeds away while being watched by Isis/Lois. At the Daily Planet, a therapist discusses the state of Alexander to Tess. He says that Alexander's intelligence is off the charts and that he wants to move him to a facility where he can be monitored at all times because of his instability. Tess says that she will have him ready, then stares lovingly at his picture, but is interrupted by Cat Grant. Cat comments that Tess would risk anything for him, and proceeds to give her advice saying she can tell the look of a worried mother. Tess brushes it off and says that he isn't her son, but clearly cares about him. Cat tells Tess that she knows the identity of the Blur and that the Blur works at the Planet. Tess attempts to disprove her theory, but stops once Cat reveals that she believes Lois to be the Blur, to which Tess responds with laughter. Cat sets out to prove her theory while Tess heads to to warn Oliver about Cat. Oliver tries to throw Tess out of his office, as he doesn't trust her, but she argues that she is only trying to protect Clark. Just then, Clark comes in and tells them that Isis/Lois has disappeared with the heart of Osiris, and both Tess and Oliver inform him that she might be headed for the Metropolis Museum to reunite Osiris' heart with his body. Tess tells them that she might know a way to get Isis out of Lois. At the Metropolis Museum, Isis/Lois prepares to bring Osiris back to life, but she opens the sarcophagus only to find that it is full of dirt. She breaks down in tears just as Clark comes in and tells her it is over. Isis/Lois declares that it cannot be over because their love is eternal and that Clark knows nothing about love. Clark tells her that he does and that the woman that he loves is the vessel that she has taken over and he wants her back. Isis/Lois wonders if he would risk the world for Lois and notes that he holds himself back from her. Isis tells him that if he won't sacrifice his heart then she will. She then proceeds to push him onto the sarcophagus and binds him down, getting ready to sacrifice him to Osiris. Cat is sneaking around the Museum, looking for the "Blur", when she stumbles onto Isis/Lois performing the ritual to bring Osiris back. Shocked, she knocks a statue over and breaks it. Isis/Lois turns and Cat runs away, bumping into , who then locks Cat inside a sarcophagus and proceeds to deal with Isis. Isis/Lois senses Oliver behind her and notes that he is brave but lonely; she also notes that he doesn't want to hurt Lois' body. She throws an energy ball at him, which he dodges,. Oliver reveals to Clark that the only way to trap Isis is for the sun to hit the amulet again, thus trapping her spirit. Isis again throws an energy ball at Oliver long enough for Clark to break free of his restraints and grab Osiris' heart. Clark threatens to destroy the heart unless Isis releases Lois. Isis/Lois, seeing no hope, asks Clark whether Lois loves him completely. She then tells him that because he has Osiris' heart, she will take Lois', and attempts to stab herself. Oliver fires an arrow at the amulet, sending it towards Clark, who uses his heat vision on the amulet as the "sun," retrapping Isis and freeing Lois. She collapses in Clark's arms. When she regains consciousness, she is confused as to where she is and asks him if they took a behind-the-scenes tour of the museum. She then tells him she loves him and calls him a nerd. The next day, Tess finds Oliver in Watchtower, and she notes that he seems far away. He admits that she was right and that Tess is one of the only people who could see right through him. Tess points out that Chloe could see through him too, and Oliver admits that he misses her. He tells her that maybe she can still spot real love, and apologizes for what he said earlier. Tess tells him it's okay and admits that there hasn't been a lot of love in her life. Just then, Clark comes in and explains that they called her to give her control of Watchtower in recognition of her efforts and welcome her to the team. Tess thanks them and leaves the room overwhelmed. Oliver wonders if they can really trust her, and Clark says that they'll soon find out. Back at the mansion, Tess walks in on the doctor who is there to pick up Alexander, and tells him that the boy is staying with her, insisting that Alexander needs to be loved. The doctor notes that he might be dangerous and wonders what she sees in him that he doesn't. Tess says it's his heart. She goes to his bedroom where Alexander is playing with some toy warriors. He has grown remarkably since he left Cadmus Labs, and Tess offers to read him the story of Peter Pan and Wendy. He sits on her lap, lays his head on her shoulders, and tells her he loves her. Tess, in response, kisses the top of his head and begins reading the story. At the Daily Planet, Cat grabs a pen and, in an attempt to prove that Lois is the Blur, stabs Lois in the hand. Lois reacts in pain and tries to punch Cat, but is stopped by Clark. Cat tells him that Lois is the Blur, to which Lois replies that that is the stupidest thing she ever heard, and insults Cat, saying she thought she was only a bottle blonde. Cat says that she has photographic evidence of Lois performing a satanic sex ritual at the Museum. She says she is going to print the photos and reveal the Blur to be the "deviant menace that 'she' is". As Cat goes for the pictures, Clark super-speeds to the camera and damages it so that it falls apart when Cat holds it up. Cat, in shock, exclaims that those were her only copies, which Lois calls a rookie mistake and tells her that she should always back up her evidence. Clark intercedes and tells Cat that there is another explanation for everything that happened, that Lois was possessed by the spirit of Isis. Cat refuses to believe them and stands there flustered as Clark and Lois leave. As Clark patches up Lois, she says that although she is amazing, she is not the world's greatest superhero. Clark apologizes for her having to be stabbed by a pen in the hand for the truth to come out. Lois asks what truth he means. She mentions the Blur, the questions about his identity, and that she "doesn't really know him" but feels like she does. She says that she and the Blur have a bond similar to what she and Clark have. Getting nervous, Lois tells Clark that she knows him, but Clark interrupts her and says that she doesn't know the Blur, and that he is probably keeping his identity a secret for a reason. Lois, clearly saddened, rhetorically concludes that the Blur is never going to reveal his identity to her. Clark adds not if it means putting her life at risk, to which Lois responds that she would be willing to take the risk. As she begins to leave the room, Clark finally begins to speak. He says that he has been afraid of people knowing the truth about him his entire life, that he has feared people rejecting him or him losing them. But he says that he would regret losing her more than anything else by not telling her the truth about him. He says that if she is willing to take the leap then he is as well, with her. After noting that she has had a lot of questions about the Blur, Clark finally says, "It's me, I'm the Blur." Lois, overjoyed, runs at Clark and tackles him into a pile of boxes, sending papers flying everywhere. They kiss and Lois asks what took him so long. Clark, clearly shocked by her already knowing the truth, asks, "What!?" to which she simply smiles, places a finger to his lips and watches as he smiles as she pins him down. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lois Lane * Tess Mercer * Oliver Queen Guest Starring * Cat Grant * Adrianna Co-Starring * Alexander Luthor * Dr. Alfonso Notes * Antagonist: Isis * Lana Lang named the Isis Foundation in honor of the goddess Isis to help the meteor-infected people. * This marks the fifth time that Lois has been possessed by the spirit of another character. She was previously possessed by Brianna Withridge in Spell, Dawn Stiles in Spirit, Faora in Bloodline and the Silver Banshee in Escape. * Clark reveals to Lois that he is the Blur, only to have her reveal to him she already knows. * Clark and Oliver welcome into the League after she helps them prevent Isis from resurrecting Osiris and unleashing hell on Earth. * A reference is made to Black Adam, Isis' husband - the dagger Isis used during the ritual to summon Osiris is said on a plaque to belong to Teth-Adam of Kahndaq. * Clark admits to Lois twice in this episode that he's the Blur but she doesn't realize it the first time because she was possessed by Isis. * This is the second episode of the season in which Clark does not wear a "Blur" costume * This is the first episode of the season that does not make any reference to Darkseid, or "the coming darkness that will consume Clark" * Tess' maternal love for Alexander, first shown in this episode, mirrors the relationship between the real and his mother . * This is one of few episodes in the entire series where is heard laughing. Others including Fortune and Kent. * Both Lana and Lois each took six seasons from their respective introductions to find out Clark's secret (though Lois had been romantically involved with Clark for a much shorter time when she found out). Both had also already discovered his secret before Clark decided to tell them himself. In Other Media * Lois practicing how she's going to tell Clark she knows his secret is similar to the second season finale of Lois & Clark where Clark is seen practicing how he's going to tell Lois he's Superman. * Adrianna, the curator, might be the Smallville adaptation of Adrianna Tomaz, who is the real identity of the comic book version of Isis. Continuity * made the first reference on the show of the goddess Isis in 's Wrath. * Clark tells Lois, although she'd been possessed by Isis, that he had told her his secret before. This happened in 's Infamous. * Lois finds that she accidentally took the pendant with Isis' spirit from her trip to Egypt. This happened in 's Shield. * Although the date is not given, this is the moment that the Lois of 2017 mentioned in 's Homecoming when Clark trusted her enough to reveal his secret to her. * returns from her Alaskan assignment, which Lois sent her on in 's . Cat tries to remind Clark what a great team they made in Shield. * Clark tries to contact Carter Hall for his assistance. He last appeared in Shield. Homage To Previous Seasons * Tess bursting into laughter after Cat divulges her suspicions that Lois is the Blur is reminiscent of when Lois burst into laughter after Clark's admission that he was the Blur in Infamous and when scoffed at Lex when he thought that Clark had superpowers in 's Static. * Clark reveals his secret to Lois, who had already become aware before his confession. This is similar to when Lana tricked him into revealing his abilities to her in Promise and when he finally admitted his secret to her when she decided to leave Smallville in 's Phantom. In both instances, neither Lois nor Lana let on that they are aware of his secret until he confesses. It is also similar to how Clark revealed his secret to . Chloe actually took Lois' advice not to tell Clark that she knew. * We see the Metropolis Museum in this episode for the first time since 's Rogue, where it was Clark's first visit to Metropolis. * Isis magically binds Clark with ropes just like magically bound Oliver with chains in 's Hex. Coincidentally, both were trying to bring back life to a loved one and used a ritual that would endanger the lives of millions of people. * The conversation that Tess and Oliver share to apologize to each other while looking through the window of the Watchtower and Oliver longing about a lost love, is similar to the conversation that took place between Clark and Chloe about Jimmy´s death in the episode Metallo. * Clark is once again confronted by magic which has possessed someone he cares for, the first time was with Lana by the Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux in 's Spell. Lois had also been possessed along with Lana in Spell. * Cat sitting on Clark's desk and telling him the two make a good team and that their names look good together in the bylines is similar to what was done by Lois on Clark´s first day at the Planet in 's Plastique. * Clark intercepted Lois's fist before she's able to punch Cat Grant much like he did his own cousin Kara against John Jones in 's Cure. * Clark destroyed Cat's cell phone to delete her proof of Lois as Isis, much like Lois had done to protect the Blur's identity from being discovered in 's Charade. * Clark goes to Oliver wondering whether or not he should tell Lois his secret with Oliver supporting the decision to tell her. This mirrors an earlier conversation that they had when Oliver was dating Lois and wondered whether he should tell her that he is Green Arrow in 's Hyrdo. Locations * Smallville ** Talon *** Talon Apartment ** Luthor Mansion * Metropolis ** Metropolis Museum ** LuthorCorp Plaza ** *** Rooftop ** Watchtower ** Metro Coffee Stop Quotes : : (to Clark) Won't this be the greatest, working together again? Our names looked terrific side-by-side on that byline. I mean, it's like we were meant to be partners, Clark. You're the Popeye to my Olive. The Mickey to my Minnie. : : The sick to my stomach. : : (Clark walks into Oliver's office, Oliver turns to look at him) Concerned look, stoic silence... (notices Clark is wearing a suit.) What are you wearing, anyway? : : I'm telling Lois my secret. : : Okay, that's officially the biggest news I've heard all day. Why now? : : I saw the future. Recently. : : Okay, now, that's officially the biggest news I've heard all day. You know you sound crazy when you talk like that, right? : : In the future, Lois already knew about me. What I didn't see is how I told her and when. My instincts have always been to keep my secret, but then I see five minutes of the future that seems too good to be true, and-- : : You came over here hoping that I would try to talk you out of telling her, right? : : No. Maybe. : : Well... I hate to break it to you, but I say go for it. Best thing I ever did. I could finally be myself. And it turns out people actually like the real me. : : If I remember correctly, coming out to Lois did not have a happy ending. You told Lois the truth, and she dumped you. : : That - We broke up. Look, Lois and I were never really meant to be together. Clark, she loves you. That makes you a lucky man. Take it from me, living without love is not really living, it's just sort of existing. The question you have to ask yourself is what are you willing to risk for love? Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 10 Episodes